


Yuzu’s attraction to hair

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2018 [5]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2018, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: “...Do you want to braid my hair?” Mei sighed while getting ready for bed, “You’ve been staring at it for the last ten minutes so if it helps you stop then...”Day 8: Braiding hair





	Yuzu’s attraction to hair

**Author's Note:**

> Really couldn’t think of a title, can barely stay awake anymore. I’ve got panda eyes. Thanks to this challenge, I’ve gotten a pretty bad syndrome of lack of sleep. Well. It’s fun. I’ll apologise of OOCness in case as this is my first Citrus fanfiction. I really want to sleep so enjoy.

“...Do you want to braid my hair?” Mei sighed while getting ready for bed, “You’ve been staring at it for the last ten minutes so if it helps you stop then...”

Instantly jumping up, grabbing her brush and hair accessories, Yuzu leapt behind Mei and immediately began to brush her gorgeous, silky, straight hair, a rare opportunity she had towards the earlier parts of their relationship. Sure, Yuzu might have done it a couple of times by now -as playing around with Mei’s hair was more enjoyable than her own- but she never grew tired of it. I mean, just look at how she herself has a different hairstyle every day! Her creativity when it comes to hair has no bounds as so does her love for Mei.

She thought that braiding Mei’s hair was not a bad idea at all. She wondered what Mei looked like with a braid, even though she knew that Mei looked good in whatever she did, as it was Mei, of course. Humming to herself one of her favourite songs, AZALEA, she gently combed through Mei’s dark strands of hair. “So soft...”

They sat in silence, but a peaceful silence. The only slightly audible noise was the sound of their breaths. Yuzu genuinely loved the silence but she desperately wanted to ask Mei something. “Hey Mei...”

“...Hm?”

Yuzu’s face grew red and hot and was glad that Mei had her back to her. “Um... Next time we go on a date, can I do your hair?”

Mei was reading and Yuzu knew that she didn’t like getting disturbed in the middle of her novels but she hoped that Mei would forgive her. “I don’t see why not. Go ahead.”

Placing down the brush, Yuzu twiddled her fingers while taking a deep breath. “Um, how does tomorrow sound?”

“I’ve got Student Council work to complete tomorrow.”

“What about the day afte-”

“We’ve got school and we are certainly not wandering around on the way back from school.” Mei interrupted. Mei was always so busy it almost made Yuzu want to secretly reschedule her work or whatever she had to do but she knew that would annoy Mei, after all, she’s so insistent about helping Gramps with the school.

“Then next week?”

“The school festival is coming up so there’s more work than usual for student council.”

“After the school festival?”

“I suppose I could find a time then.”

Yuzu slumped down onto the double bed her- their mother bought for them quite a few months prior. It was so hard to catch a date with Mei, as she was almost always busy with student council that Yuzu often had to ask her out a few weeks before the actual day, though it usually wasn’t as long as three weeks a wait. It was generally the same for going for group trips with the others. But heck if Harumin managed to drag Curls out with then Mei would end up going too, most of the time.

Getting Curls to go was fairly easy. Just tell her Mei was going and she’d follow in an instant like ‘I can’t lose Mei-Mei to you!’ Though using the fact that Himeko was going against Mei rarely worked. Yuzu really just had to try whatever she had in mind then and hope for the best.

“Are you going to finish it off?” Mei asked, feeling the back of hair before Yuzu’s hand bats hers away. “Wait, Wait. Give me a few seconds. Forgot to tie it up.”

She grabbed one of her favourite red and black hair tie and quickly finished up with Mei’s hair. A plait made her seem more elegant and sophisticated but Yuzu still thought that the normal Mei was the best. Although playing around with gyaru hairstyles were incredibly enjoyable to do and look at, as it was the thing she believed to be as gap moe. “Well I’m done.” Yuzu snatched her phone from the side and snapped a picture to commemorate the braiding of Mei’s hair, adding it to her folder ‘Mei’s hair.’ Creepy, but it really makes Yuzu feel like she made an achievement. She passed her phone over to Mei and grinned, “Hey Mei do you like it?”

Mei began taking out the plait, to Yuzu’s dismay -even though she expected it. “Yes. And now goodnight.”

“Aw... I wanted you to do my hair to-”

Click.

The room was dark, but the reflection of the moon sent rays of light shining through the glass panes. The blonde laid down and rolled over, turning her back to Mei. “Guess not then. Good night Mei...”

***  
The three agonising weeks were over. They weren’t that bad, as the long week in between was a lot based on the school festival. Though it was a strict all girls private school, it still needed some aspects of being a general school. Mei would arrive home a couple -three or four- hours later than Yuzu, who instead decided hanging out with Harumin at a manga café for about two hours every day was a good idea. Following her late returning routines, Mei would go straight to the bath and then to sleep, letting out only a few words a day to Yuzu.

“So its a date with Mei again! Do you want to go shopping today? I really need to use up those 70% discount vouchers Harumin gave me...” Mei shrugged and just followed wherever Yuzu went. Yuzu decided to go with a simple ponytail, tied up with a plait as a hair tie. She really thought there wasn’t much point in overcomplicating it because the wind was strong and anything that would take time and effort would probably be ruined within a couple of minutes. Yuzu did think long and hard about what hairstyle to give Mei on their date though, thanks to Mei’s student council work taking days and weeks.

Like she planned, the lovers wandered about the shopping centre, trying on clothes and checking the other out. Mei usually didn’t really care about clothes but Yuzu was trying her best, so why not, even though she was almost forced to model for her. It was a pretty normal thing for girls to do with each other though the fact that Yuzu could call it an official date was good enough for her.

To finish off the date, they decided to pop by into the café that was neighbouring the shopping centre. The café wasn’t large or boisterous. Pretty decent food and drinks were served but most importantly, a relaxing atmosphere. The sun already began to set while the two drank from a couple cup, because Yuzu insisted on it and paid for it with her own money so Mei couldn’t object, although the drink was mostly drunk by Mei due to Yuzu staring at Mei’s hair so much. Why was her hair so attractive though?

Well, black hair beauties were always something Yuzu loved, in manga and in real life. Though she never went truly black hair herself, as she thought it didn’t suit her... And ever since meeting Mei and her conversation about how Mei thought that blonde suited her, her plans on dying black were gone forever.

“Yuzu? I left a bit for you if you want. You keep staring off into space over there.”

“Huh? O-Oh right. I was just thinking about something...”

Mei tilted her head to the side. She really didn’t care to be honest but why not. “What?”

“U-Um your hair!”

Placing her hands in her lap, Mei sighed. “What’s up with you and my hair?”

Yuzu moved over next to Mei instead of opposite and took out the ponytail she did earlier for the date. “That ponytail looked really good on you but I think I like the normal Mei the most. Can I stroke it?”

“You’ve done it hundreds of times by now. By all means, go ahead. I wouldn’t be able to stop you.”

Yuzu smiled softly at the texture of Mei’s hair. She still wished her own hair was this smooth and kind to the fingers, unlike the occasional knots cutting off her veins in her fingers while running them through her own hair. The pain of having dyed hair.

“Mei, I love you... Your hair is so nice... I wish I had nice hair genes like you.”

“If you said that to be allowed to touch my hair more, then I don’t know how to reply.” 


End file.
